Ch219, Continued
by outside da box
Summary: Apoclyphos attacked Kanda and destroyed Timcampy? The Earl is fighting Allen and Johnny. 'Mana is the cause of everything' The Earl states. What does he mean! this is pretty much a 'what happens next' story. please give it a try, if you don't like the first chapter, you can stop. if you do, and keep reading, you have my gratitude. Rated T for some language and other content.
1. Chapter 1

D Gray Man, Ch.219. (Made Up)

(Btw, I may call Lavi Levi sometimes)

Allen's P.O.V

"Gahhhhh!" I yelled as I pushed Johnny away from me and into the shadows. With unexpected strength, the Earl smashed his hand onto my body. I hit the ground, hard.

Slowly, as I got up, glared at the Earl. "Johnny is not Mana.(He was called Mana in ch.218) Mana was like a father to me!" I shouted in anguish. "And you killed his mother!" I tried to use my innocence, my arm shattered immediately.

Taken aback, I stood there in shock . "What the?" was all I could say before a hot, slurry, sleepiness invaded my consciousness. _oh no._ I thought to myself as I saw the white moon. I had lost consciousness. My body was chained to a throne. Across from me was, Tiki? No, Neah. He was in a throne like me, but there was a red moon above him, nor was he chained up.

"We're enemies, Walker." he simply put. "Whether we want to be or not, we are."

"Why?" I hesitantly asked.

"Why." he questioned. "To put it simply, one body cannot have two separate memories, not to mention minds. Someone has to disappear."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up as he got out of his throne and walked toward me. "How 'bout we let your friends decide who dies, shall we?" he smiled. "You see, you and I are divided by five walls, strongest on the outside, thinnest towards the inside. I can't kill you until I break those walls, but I can't touch them, I'm not able to." I suppressed a sigh of relief as he walked to a lake filled with weird liquid and away from me. "Anyway, I am going to use your body for a bit. But don't worry, I wont kill your friends, but I might hurt them." he smirked and threw a lit match into the lake. The liquid burned and spread until the lake was nothing but flames.

Fire engulfed my body as I was thrust throne and all into the oil-filled lake.

Jonny's P.O.V

As Allen's arm shattered. He stood shocked. Then fell to the ground. "Allen!" I shouted, hopping he'd get up. But he didn't. The Earl looked at me and I stood my ground but I shook all over. He(the Earl) started to walk over to me, I could see tears from his face and he kept whispering the name Mana. From the corner of my eye, I could see Allen's body turn grey.

Normal P.O.V

Levi, Bookman, and Kanda ran towards Allen and Johnny's location, and that's when they saw the Earl. He was walking towards Johnny, and Allen was laying face-down in the rubble. Kanda rushed in with mugen to save Johnny. The Earl seemed pissed at Johnny for unknown reasons. As Kanda fought the Earl, Levi ran to Allen. But just as he got there, Allen's grey body stood up, and with a terrible Noah smirk, the 14th walked past him. He(Levi) was unable to move, like right when the 14th locked eyes with him, he had a spell cast on his body. As the 14th left his peripheral vision, Levi could move again. He slowly turned around, shocked by what he just saw. And watched as Allen/the 14th walked inbetween Kanda/Johnny and the Earl.

"Good evening, Earl." He cackled. His tone sadistic. "Let's go." He turned and shot a murderus look at Kanda, sending chills down hhis back. "Inspector." 'Allen' spoke.

Link appeared suddenly by Allen's side.

"Yes, 14th." Link spoke quickly.

"It's Neah." Neah smiled. "Hold the Earl back for a while."

"Yes, sir." Link rushed in and caught the Earl off guard, he used his seals to restrain the Earl, but it only slowed him down.

Neah turned to Johnny, Kanda, Bookman, and Levi. "So you want to save my nephew?" he started nonshallauntly. "I can help you." His features darkened.

One of Road's doors appeared and Neah stepped through it. "Come on, you want to save Allen~?" He taunted.

more next week

Thanks -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Normal P.O.V

Kanda, clearly unhappy, followed the Noah. Levi then followed Kanda, but Bookman hesitated.

"What are you waiting for, Panda!?" Levi faced him, halfway inside the door. "Link is distracting the Earl, we don't have much time!" Bookman then bashed Levi's head.

"Don't call me a Panda insolent fool! Now listen, why would Neah help Allen?" Bookman insisted. Levi was then pulled inside, tugging Bookman along.

Now inside, they were in a cemetery, but all the tombstones were labeled 'Akuma'. Only one tombstone was labeled differently, and it was next to a tree next to the darkened lake. Neah was nowhere to be seen. Bookman strolled toward the strange headstone. He sadly touched the top of the headstone.

"What is it?" Lavi asked, unaware of Kanda, who was holding mugen, a scowl on his face. They both slowly walked up to the headstone. "Mana." Levi frowned.

"Who's that?" Kanda asked, displeased he couldn't slice Neah into bits.

"He was Allen's step father, he rescued Allen from the streets." Bookman inquired.

XxX(scene change)

Allen woke up to Neah snickering at him. "What do you want?" He(Allen) scowled, loosing all pleasantness about him.

"Hehehehe Hahahahahah! Look at your face!" Neah burst out, a black marker in his hand.

"Waaa!?" Allen rushed toward the lake, scrubbing his face clean. "You seriously drew on my face!? Aren't we enemies!?"

Then he realized where he was, he lay next to Mana's headstone.

"Mana." Neah frowned. "There's a lot he wanted to tell you, you know."

Allen stared at him. He didn't like the random change in subject. he scowled. "ok? why tell me now? I already know."

"No, do you remember what you told him before we took you in?"

"No….." Allen hesitated. Not understanding where the conversation would lead.

"He asked you something, and do you remember what you said?"

More hesitation. "No."

"No?" Neah's features darkened, "remember then, or I'll kill all your friends."

Allen stopped, unable to hide the shock on his face. "Impossible." he said.

Neah's P.O.V

"Oh, yes, quite possible, nephew. your friends are indeed here with us, somewhere in your mind." I grinned. I circled my nephew, waiting for him to break.

He looked shattered, good.

"Nephew, you have 10 minutes."

His head snapped up. "Why?!" His expression torn from hate to absolute sorrow. He knew something was wrong about why we(Mana and Neah) became his friends, he was chosen. but why. he asks himself.(Neah's reading Allen's mind through the emotions on his face)

XxX

"Hello~~!" I smiled as I popped my head threw Road's door. After all, I had locked her up again.

"I-is A-al…l…en….ok?" Road asked.

"You look better." I inquired.

I had tried to drown her, but that didn't work. So I just locked her up and broke her, I broke her by telling the truth.

Like they say, the truth hurts.

more next week

Thanks -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Normal P.O.V

Neah uses Road's door to get back to Kanda, Lavi(I call Lavi Levi sometimes, btw), and Bookman. An interesting scene played in front of him when he saw them. Kanda had mugen out and was chasing Lavi with it. While Bookman was waiting patiently for his(Neah) return.

He grinned, "hello~~~~." he soothed.

Both Kanda and Lavi stopped and scowled at him.

XxX

Tiki's P.O.V

"hmm?" I questioned as I saw the Earl fighting a weird man. Sheryl jumped into Road's door immediately. I choose to ignore the fight and focused on Road's door as well. "Neah." I warned, I'd kill him if he hurt Road**.(Author's note: Then Neah better be ready) **I slowly passed through the door to find Neah with the two dimwits and a Bookman. Sheryl stood there next to me.

"Where's Road?" he asked. "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!?" he screeched.

"Oh!" Neah smiled. "She fell into the lake by accident, of course, I didn't try to drown her or anything." he joked, but I knew he was serious. And by the look on Sheryl's face, he could too.

Normal P.O.V

"I'll kill you!" he shouted, and bolted towards Neah.

"Stop!" a kid's voice echoed throughout the realm. "Don't hurt Neah!" a mini Allen yelled, clearly angry. He ran towards Neah and spread his arms out as if to shield him(Neah) from an attack.

"Allen!? Lavi freaked. "Is that you?!"

"Don't hurt my soul!" He glared at Sheryl, who had been knocked out by Tiki in the confusion.

"Who are you, boy." Tiki took a few steps toward Allen.

Allen didn't say anything for a moment, "I am the Allen that remembers."

"I get it now." a familiar voice called out. Surprising everyone, because he was suppose to be dead.

General Cross walked over to Allen and squatted down to look at him. "You were such a brat then." he mumbled. He got up and stood face-to-face eye-to-eye with Neah. "I know what you are going to do." Cross spoke the words slowly. Neah just stood there with a smile.

"Oh?" He continued to smile.

"This is bullshit." Kanda broke in. "Where's bean sprout?"

"What is it to you?" Neah asked, his eyes twinkled.

"I'm the one that will kill him." Kanda responded after a moments hesitation.

"Oh." Neah lifted up his finger and pointed at Kanda, which Allen did at the exact same moment. "Kill him." He and Allen spoke in unison.

Akuma's came out of the graves labled 'Akuma' and shot at Kanda. He deflected them and killed off 4 while Lavi hammered 3 and Bookman spiked 6.

"Nice job!" Neah clapped after all the Akuma were dead. "Now." Allen is behind thoes 5 layers of glass." Neah pointed to the lake. Then he vanished.

more next week

Thanks -_-


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Allen's P.O.V

_What was it? What was I missing!?- _I thought to myself

"Hehehe.." I heard before something ran past my peripheral vision. "Allen." I heard someone say, I turned to look at them, but I saw myself. My eight year old self.

"What…?" I asked in surprise.

"You don't remember me, Allen." he frowned. "Why don't you remember me!?"

I was bewildered. "Allen?"

"No." he glared. "You don't even remember what your real name is?!"

"No…." Allen whispered. "No, I don't. why can't I remember?" he whispered to himself.

"The road not taken." Little 'Allen' said, as he blurred into someone for a split second.

Allen snickered. "That's what Mana had said…" then his face grew confused. " no….. it wasn't Mana who said that…."

Normal P.O.V

As Allen tried to recall the moment, it played across the lake. His 'memories'. he looked at them with shaking hands. He held one up to his eye. It was bleeding, no, it wasn't his eye. His head was bleeding!

The lake, which was still replaying memories. It looked like if it were glass. He looked into it and it shattered, but he caught a glimpse of the blood that carefully engraved the seven stigmas. Horror invaded his mind(The mind in his head, not the mind he is currently in.)

Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, Tiki, and Sheryl appeared from the broken lake.

"Sprout!" Kanda yelled.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted.

XxX

Lenalee's P.O.V

I followed Lavi and Bookman after we found Kanda's golem. It took a while, but I got to the town without being seen. I stopped following after they found Kanda, I had found one of Road's doors hidden behind one of the shop's doors. I walked through it and found Road, she was drenched. I walked up slowly to her limp body. "Al….len?" she asked, barely able to lift up her head.

"No." I said. Obviously this wasn't an illusion. My hatred for Noah dissolved for the moment. I observed the room I was in. A box of clothes were in the corner. "Where are we?" I asked Road.  
"A..llen's…..mind." she whispered, trying to clear her throat. I lifted her up and helped her change into dry clothes.  
"Road, who did this to you?" I asked. Worried for the Noah I knew loved Allen.

"Neah." she glared at nothing in particular. "I can heal…..now…thanks…." she said to me. "But we're… still…. enemies." she added.

I let go of her, not activating my innocence. "Yeah, we are exorcists, you are Noah, sorry." I said quickly.

"No, we are enemies in love. We both love the same person. Allen." she coughed, and smiled. "Let's go to him." she stood up slowly. I stood behind her so she wouldn't see me blushing at her comment.

She opened a door and we walked into it.

XxX

Normal P.O.V

Allen didn't move when he saw Lavi, Bookman, Tiki, Sheryl, or Kanda. His horror-filled eyes stayed on the very sadistic-faced Neah, who had passed through the now destroyed 5 walls with ease.

"Allen! Your head!" worried Road ran towards Allen through the open door but ended up falling a few times because she hadn't gained all her strength yet. When she reached him she hugged him and kissed him on the lips. The sudden movement sent Allen out of his shock.

"Road." the sadistic Neah smiled.

Allen felt her shiver. He wrapped his arms around her, as if he was blocking Neah's glare from reaching her. She relaxed some. Lenalee caught up and looked at the two before sending questional looks at Lavi, and Kanda who had been turned to stone by the sight of the kiss.(Which luckily Lenalee didn't see.)

"Road! MY DAUGHTER!" Sheryl screeched, as he ran to separate the two. But Tiki held him back. They argued for a moment. Bookman watched Neah.

Road's P.O.V

Allen tried to hid me from Neah's horrible stares, but I could tell he was trying to act tough. I felt him shivering from fright too. We were trying to comfort on another. Both from the same man.

"Welcome, everyone." Neah started, as his face darkened in delight. "Let's start the show."

more next week

Thanks -_-


	5. Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

Neah pushed Road away from Allen and lifted him up by his throat. "Allen walker, my nephew." his crooked grin lit up the room. Kanda swung his sword at him but he disappeared, with Allen. They didn't reappear. But from all around the room, they could hear Allen choking.

"Allen…" Road trembled.

"Allen!" Lenalle yelled.

"Sprout!" Kanda looked around.

"ALLEN!" Road screeched, her entire being shaking. She got up and tried to find him.

The choking stopped, and the room became silent. That's when the rumbling started. Akuma shot out of their graves and shot at the center of the lake.

"Allen walker…" one said.

"Save him." another said.

"Tiki…" Road trembled. "Did you call them here?"

"no." Tiki let out a gasp as the Akuma dissipated into the lake.

"You guys are stupid." Eight year old(Or little Allen) Allen's voice rang through the room. Everyone turned to him. It was Lenalee who cried first. Little Allen had a big black bruise on his bare back. He looked like he was whipped in the front. His arm that was made of innocence was the only part of his body that looked unharmed. Road ran towards him. She enveloped the young boy in a GIANT hug.

"Oh Allen!" she seemed relieved. "Where is he?" her tone worried.

"He's in Lenalee's dream." Little Allen remarked. Road turned to Lenalee.

"Where is he?" she asked. Lenalee shook slightly and pointed to the lake.

Road ran towards the lake, with Kanda following closely. Lenalee walked slowly towards the lake after Road jumped in, followed by Kanda, Tiki, and Lavi.

She looked at it. It looked like the glass they broke. She looked in the hole. Allen was there, but he was covered in the scars Little Allen had. She quickly hopped down the hole.

XxX

Road had rushed to Allen when she saw him. "I saw the little you." Tears overflowed from her eyes. "Red, he had your scars, in your mind, the past and present bodies always have the same exact injuries. To know Red was still with us, showed me you were alive." Road cried. Allen's head was being cradled in her lap. He was unconscious, his head already had the seven stigmas on it, and his skin was grey. Lenalee held her hands to her mouth when she saw Allen. He was on the ledge she had always been on in her nightmares. But Road was in her place. Neah was on a roof, his eyes were dark. Allen suddenly got up, he had the eyes of one of Road's dolls. But Road was speechless. Allen pointed towards Neah. His(Allen's) eyes suddenly got very large, then went back to normal. "Neah." Allen started.

"I can't kill you, Nephew, but I can you kill your friends."

Allen looked confused for a moment. "No way. I'll protect them." Allen laughed. But so did Neah.

"No, you can't save them." he grinned.

"What?" Allen asked. But then the answer came, all too fast. _Neah was going to have Allen become a Noah of destruction in his place. _

Neah appeared before Allen and Road. "What the?!" Allen said.

more next week

Thanks -_-

**Author's note: HELP, I can't figure out ****HOW**** Neah makes Allen the Noah of destruction. **

**Please note that if you give me an idea, I might/will use it but I will give you a shout out either IN or AFTER the chapter. **

**Thank you****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**A shout out to: **

**Sherinesbadass**

**For commenting an answer to which I will be using. He/she commented this;**

"**To make Allen a Noah, Neah needs a way to get out of Allen's body after that, he'll "summon" the past Noah and inject Allen with his jeans and make him a real Noah. Little Allen will scream in horrific pain because he is the past Allen which means that he has the Noah inside him and also the other one."**

**So thank you!**

**Now to start the chapter!**

Normal P.O.V

Neah grabbed Allen only to be thrown into a broken pillar by Tiki.

"Wow Tiki!" Road squealed. "I didn't notice you were such a showoff!"

"Shut up." Tiki replied. "After many years, he needed some bashing, and I'll be the one to deliver." he race after where Neah landed to bash him again.

Road rubbed Allen's bleeding head.

"If I can't kill you to be free, then fine." Neah slithered up into the hole in the lake. Kanda, Tiki, and Sheryl followed him. Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman ran up to Allen and Road. "I know what he's doing." Road whispered. "Only I know what he will do. I have lived longer than the other Noahs." She tried to hold back tears but a few escaped her eyes.

"What will happen?" asked Bookman, the only one who wasn't caught up in Allen's painful expression. Road looked him in the eyes.

"He will find Little Allen and inject his Noah blood in him. Then, since Little Allen in the past then has Noah jeans, present Allen will have the Noah jeans, but he will be closer to the awakening, and he will become a new Noah."

"What will happen to Neah?" Lenalee asked.

XxX

Kanda's P.O.V

We followed the bastard Noah back to the gravesite. He had grabbed Little Allen when Tiki gasped. "No, way." Tiki started. Sheryl ran towards them.

"Don't hurt my son!" he yelped, not that the Sprout was even close to being his son. The Noah bit his wrist until it drew blood. Then he held the brat's(Little Allen's) mouth up to it. Sheryl attempted to grab Little Allen but Neah kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Neah jumped and landed quietly on Mana's headstone.

"Drink, my little nephew." he insisted darkly, as he shoved his wrist into Mini Sprout's(Little Allen's) mouth. He(Little Allen) jerked away, but it was too late. A mouthful of blood had already slid down his throat. He fell to the ground in shook in little coughing fits. Neah simply licked his wrists as it healed almost immediately.

"Now was that too hard?" Neah laughed.

more next week

Thanks -_-

**I will finish this chapter tomorrow. It's bed time for me.**

**I'm back! I wrote more to this chapter but it's too long~**

**So now I uploaded a new chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I messed up Lavi's name. I call him Levi sometimes. So it is an accident.**

Normal P.O.V

"I'll kill you!" Lenalee screamed, appearing from the hole, she had just seen what Neah did to Little Allen.

"Stay out of my way, Bitch." Neah replied, and as she tried to kick him with her dark boots, he grabbed her feet and swung her hard into a tree. While doing so, he laughed, clearly amused. "You think you can beat me now? Amy minute now, present Allen will be a Noah and come up here."  
"Yes. He'll help us kick. Your. Ass!" Lenalee yelled, clearly mistaken. But she didn't realize it until Neah grabbed her hair and lifted his mouth to her ear. "Allen has my blood and memories now. He has my hatred for Noah and Exorcists. Who do you think will be fighting who?" the Noah whispered, only to be cut off by Kanda, who swung his sward at his face.

"Petty." Neah sighed. "Come on, Allen. Just come out." he smiled.

Allen came out from behind Neah and punched him.  
"That's for the pain you caused me in my awakening." Allen insisted.

"Come on." Neah stood up. "Help me and I'll read the poem I made for you. Since you are the new Noah of destruction. I can feel myself becoming free right now, loosing my powers." Allen nodded. Feeling the strength intensify each passing second. He wanted to release it all on something, _someone._

"Go, I'll start the poem." Neah smiled. Allen ran up to Lenalee, who was totally off guard.

"Come," Neah started. He swung his foot at Lenalee who barely blocked it. The shear force of it drove shivers down her back.

"Let us roam the night together," Neah's body started walking towards Allen. Who was then fighting Tiki instead, as Lenalee was dangling from a branch, she had clearly lost.

"Singing," Neah poetically smiled, a sad frown.

Allen's P.O.V

Every word of the poem Neah sang was like a string, that pulled me against my will. I could hear myself mumbled a song, and the grass around me died immediately.

Normal P.O.V

"I love you." Neah quoted, remembering the poem. Sheryl grabbed Allen and held his arms back. Tiki began to claw at Allen.

"Across." Neah spoke.

Allen trembled, overcome by power, he sang softly, so only Sheryl could hear. Sheryl let go of Allen and started strangling himself, until he passed out.

"The Harlem roof-tops." Neah started to evaporate, and sounded distant. "Finish the poem for me, Allen." Neah said, only Allen heard him. "Do you remember what the next line is?" Tiki grabbed Sheryl and jumped a few meters away to regroup.

"Moon is shining." Both Allen and Neah said in unison.

Neah disappeared and Allen continued on his own, and Kanda managed a few cuts, he cracked one of Allen's ribs, but Lenalee had four cracked ribs, thanks to Allen.

"Night sky is blue." Allen disappeared, only to reappear with Bookman and Lavi. They were struggling to get out of his hold.

"Stars are great drops." Allen frowned, letting go of them.

XxX

Normal P.O.V

Link had seen everyone enter the door just seconds before a man came out.

"Hello there." the Noah smiled. "I am Neah."

Link gritted his teeth. "I know." he lied.

"I bet you do." Neah smiled. "I even bet you know you are forgetting something very, important." he grinned. And using the Earl's confusion, Neah grabbed Link and showed him what really happened before Allen escaped.

more next week

Thanks -_-

**I will finish the poem. It is awesome! And I like it. It compared Allen and Neah.**

**Here it is;**

**Come,**

**Let us roam the night together,**

**Singing,**

**I love you.**

**Across,**

**The Harlem roof-tops,**

**Moon is shining,**

**Night sky is blue,**

**Stars are great drops,**

**Of golden dew.**

**Down the street,**

**A band is playing.**

**I love you.**

**Come,**

**Let us roam the night together,**

**Singing.**

**( I don't know who it's by)**


	8. Chapter 8

Link's P.O.V

The 14th grabbed my skull and some forceful seal was unlocked. I felt hidden memories of the night Allen escaped flood my mind. A moment later, I remembered everything.

_I had walked into Allen's cell, and put the burning rice bowl up to his cheek. He yelped, but held it. There was a message on it. 'Lvellie, you shithead.' it stated. Walker apologized to me and we had talked for at least a minute before he started to awaken. Then… the Cardinal came in and did something strange to him. I had tried to restrain him but he got behind me and erased my memories. His last words to me for the moment were, "goodnight, little guard dog." I almost blacked out but I heard Walker yell 'stop'. so I couldn't black out. The Cardinal stopped. Walker was gasping for air, which was questionable._

_I could feel Walker's scared presence. What had he done?_

_The Cardinal walked over me and said to Walker, "To still be able to move now. You must possess truly amazing spiritual power.. Love. Fellowship. Sadness. Despair. There is no being more unevenly and deeply connected to innocence as you. You really grew up to become a beautiful exorcist, Allen.. Don't worry." I could barely see the Cardinal in front of Walker. "you're just going to become one with me." he had said. I just heard Walker's screams after that. Then other voices. And I heard the name "Apocryphos." And shouting as I blurred in and out of cautiousness. "Road!" Walker yelled.. _

"_Tim." I whispered to Timcampy. "I'm going to remove your… bonds." I told it. Just as I finished unbinding Tim. I yelled. "Run!" as loud as I could. And I heard an explosion. Then, the alarms went off. I felt a dark presence, the Cardinal, he stuck his hand through my chest and I blacked out._

I was shaken, that had happened?

The Earl's sward barely skinned me as Neah grabbed me and pulled me out of its reach. "Thanks.." I wryly spoke. Neah smiled, if I hadn't known who he was and what he did, I might've liked him. But he was a Noah. He spoke.

"I will become human soon, and Allen will take my place, anger and all. I'm sorry." his smile sad and small."

"Answer my questions first please." I inquired, dodging another of the Earls angry moves.

"Depends." Neah smiled, but I could see the pain in his eyes, he wanted to be alone.

"Why didn't you kill Allen." I asked.

"I can't tell you the real reason, watchdog. But you'll find Allen in there." he gestured to Road's door. "Go, watchdog." his face darkened. "I still have the power to kill you." his face amused. Then he simply disappeared.

I walked through the door, Earl followed.

XxX

Normal P.O.V

"Of golden dew." Allen spoke, slashing once again at Kanda.

"Che. Beansprout!" he pestered. "Don't let Neah use you!"

"Down the street," Allen smiled, though a tear ran down his eye. "A band is playing."

"Sprout." Kanda stopped, causing Allen to stop. Bookman and Lavi grabbed Allen and cuffed his hands together using Johnny's spare cuffs. Allen still stood there, quiet, stiff. As he spoke his next words, Tiki, Sheryl, and Road screamed. "I love you." the Noahs wouldn't stop screaming, they couldn't.

Allen turned around to face Lavi. "Come," his dark expression resembled Neah's. "Let us roam the night together," he paused. "Singing."** Author's note: Allen just finished his poem! **

The noahs stopped screaming and Lavi, Lenalee(Who was already knocked out), Kanda, and Bookman fainted. Allen's face now terrified, he ran to Road, to tell her sorry. But only to be grabbed by Tiki and thrown against a tree. "I'm sorry." he croaked, tears fell from his eyes. "My body wouldn't listen." Allen told the furious Noah.

"Come with us, Allen." Sheryl stood next to his brother, expression angry too. Allen couldn't refuse, he looked toward his friends.

"Sleep." he heard Road say, and fainted from sudden fatigue. Tiki picked up the sleeping boy and caressed his hair. "Let's go."

"Ng!…." Road whimpered and fell to the ground.

"Road!" Sheryl helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"Just tripped." Road lied, someone had blocked her off from Allen's dream. She knew who.

more next week

Thanks -_-


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold, is an author's note.**

Allen's P.O.V

"Life." I heard a familiar voice say.

"What….?" I asked as he saw my own reflection.

His reflection smiled. "Life, by Naomi Long Madgett."

"Who are you?" I asked. But I knew the answer.

My reflection circled me, clearly amused.

"Life is but a toy that swings on a bright gold chain,

Ticking for a little while.

To amuse a fascinated infant,

Until the keeper, a very old man,

Becomes tired of the game

And lets the watch run down" Neah laughed.

"Neah…" I spat out. "You Noah! You made me-!"

Neah held his palm out, to show my heart in it. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I screamed as I suddenly felt the treturous pain. I wanted to die, it hurt even worse than when Tiki destroyed my innocence or even when the people came and beat me up over master's debts!

I could feel my skin turn grey, it tingled.

"I am no Noah anymore, Nephew. You are." I heard Neah say, then I blacked out.

Normal P.O.V

Road had laid Allen on her bed. Adam/The Earl had calmed down quite a lot, and was sitting down in the rocking chair in the living room, knitting. Road stroked Allen's head, and watched as his skin turned grey. Sheryl and Tiki had chained him to her bed just in case he was Neah. She was alone with Allen, so she didn't hide the tears as they fell down her face. She was the only Noah who was crying. Because she had a special connection with the 14th and his brother that she would never inform anyone, not even the Earl. She knew Neah was no longer a Noah. So Allen had inherited his jeans.

Allen's eyes slowly opened, his beautiful steel eyes studied her for a moment, before he gasped. "Road?"

"Hello." she smiled, with a nod. She noticed Allen was too indeed, crying.

"How am I alive?" his voice shook. "Am I a….. Noah?"

"Oh, Allen…" she hugged him, and stroked his head. "Yes. But I'll take care of you." she felt Allen shiver.

"Why am I chained?" he asked, the tears had stopped.

"Because you are the Noah of destruction, Boy." Tiki interrupted. He had dozed off and spoke suddenly, pretending that he was awake and listening the whole time. **Smart Tiki. I'd do that too.**

But he didn't fool Road. "Can I take him to my dream world?" she asked impatiently.

"Only if the boy answers my question." Tiki responded.

"And what would that be?" Allen cut in.

Tiki paused. "Where's Neah." he commented slowly.

"He told me…. He was human." Allen commented, not even believing himself.

Tiki was quiet, mulling over the response he had gotten. "Road." he finally nodded. And Road smiled. The room around Allen and Road disappeared as Road shoved Allen unexpectedly through one of her doors.

XxX

"Hmm?" Lenalee asked as she awoke in a soft comfy bed. **One that I wish I was in. **Komui hugged her**. **"Where am I?" she asked. Then got up suddenly "Where's Allen." her tone worried. "Where's Kanda? Lavi? Bookman? The other Noahs?" her head ached. Komui Answered as many as he could without stopping." .GLARRRRRS...ButBookmanisalmostdonehealing, ." **(Allen is gone. Kanda and Lavi and Bookman are all in the infirmary. But Bookman is almost done healing, and so is Kanda. Lavi should be fine soon.) **She slowly got up and Komui held her back. "What are you doing?" she said sharply.

"What does it look like, brother?" she said just as sharply.

"No." He frowned and shoved her onto the bed, and tucked her in. "Sleep. Get better." he pleaded. She frowned, annoyed, but obeyed, soon, she'd save Allen.

"Just you wait, Noahs" she warned.

XxX

Road's P.O.V

"Come on, Allen!" I squealed, running along the dirt path. Allen hesitantly followed. "Oh come o~n!" I yelled. He ran to catch up so I tripped him. He landed face-first into the lake. I broke out in laughter. "Allen! Your so cute~!" I teased. He got up, ignoring my comment. I splashed water at him. He splashed back, pissed. "Stop." he said. So I splashed him again. I could see the anger mark on his forehead. "Ha!" I pointed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I fell to my knees. Allen had horns!

"STOP IT, ROAD!" he screamed and splashed me with as much force he could. A title wave hit me.

"Uh oh." I whispered. I hit me head-on and I was forced down into the water. I then got stuck nine feet under, my skirt was caught. I could've entangled it with ease, but I waited to see if Allen would do anything.

Allen's P.O.V

I splashed Road with so much force I saw the surprise in both our eyes. It crashed down on her. "Road!" I yelped. I waited about five seconds, then swam down. Her skirt was caught on a derby, I untangled it and swam up with her in my arms. She coughed up water and smiled. "My hero." she laughed.

"And villain." I added, letting go of her. My arms were tingling for some reason. I ignored them, but then my legs became numb.

"Allen?" Road asked.

"Just….numb." I smiled fakely. What am I doing talking with the enemy.

"Come here, let's go back to the ark." she said slowly. "Your room is next to mine."

more next week

Thanks -_-


	10. Chapter 10

Allen's P.O.V

As we made our way through the ark, I noticed a bloodied room. "What's…. that?" I asked Road, who had been humming softly to herself.

"Oh that?" she said, nonchalantly. "We kept Bookman and his apprentice there for a while. Asking info on the 14th and such." then she smiled a very inhuman smile. "And when Bookman wouldn't agree, we'd torture his apprentice. But we let them go."

Road's P.O.V

Allen stopped when I said that, like I hopped he would. I told him the truth. _Like when Neah told me the truth…. _I shivered. Allen still stood there, but his bangs covered his eyes, his mouth formed a tight line. I suppressed a chuckle, Allen looked funny. But my smile slipped only moments later when Allen looked up and continued to walk to his room, he had smiled at me. _Did I break him?_ I shook my head. _Nahhhh… Allen's just shook up. Probably didn't hear me. _I thought. But the more I looked at him, the more it worried me.

We had just passed my room when we came upon his. "Here's your ro~om!" we walked in. "And it's next door to mine!" I joyfully added.

"Ok." he spoke quietly. I nudged him.

"It's bed time, Allen. You've had a long day. Go to sleep." I smiled. He nodded and I closed to door. _Allen seemed… different. He'll probably be fine tomorrow. _I thought, as I skipped into my room.

Normal P.O.V

Allen sat on his bed and held his now activated arm to his head, in its gun form. He had tears streaming down his face, but they disappeared and left no marks after they went down his grayish pale cheeks.

"I want to die. It's my fault Lavi and Bookman got kidnapped and questioned." he said to no one in particular.

His arm then deactivated. "No, not now, Allen." instead, he threw whatever was closest to him into a wall. It broke into a million glass pieces.

"Heh." Allen chuckled after a few minutes of tense silence. "Guess I really am the Noah of Destruction."

His smile sad, he fell into a distraught slumber.

Lenalee's P.O.V

I walked through the hallways, _empty, empty, empty, _I thought as I passed each room. One room was decorated with many stuffed animals and candy that I assumed was Road's room. I was dreaming of the ark, but it all seemed so real. I just passed her room as a heard a loud crash. I froze, surprised by the sudden noise. I heard chuckle. I looked into the room and saw a priceless vase smashed into a million little pieces against the door, and a figure sitting on the bed. I didn't know who it was until I heard his voice.

"Guess I really am the Noah of Destruction." Allen whispered to himself.

I ran to Allen and shouted his name. but he couldn't see or hear me. Instead, he laid down on the bed, where I gasped at the sight of the seven stigmas, still on his forehead. I sat there and rubbed his head sweetly, like a mother for her child. _Did I really love Allen? _I thought to myself. _No, I can't, I have to stop loving him. It will get us both hurt._ I smiled at the sight of Allen's sleeping face. But it slowly became scared and sad. I wondered what dream he was having.

"Do you want to see it?" A voice I instantly recognized as Road's asked. She was leaning on the doorway. Her gaze fixed on Allen. She looked sad. I looked at her.

"Ok." I said, wonder getting the best of me.

Road opened a door that appeared outside of the room, in the hallway. "Let's go." she smiled sadly, and walked into the door, I followed.

XxX

"Oh, Allen." I heard Road say sadly. I wondered what made her say that, but then I saw Allen. He in the room at the order. All the furniture in the room was thrown about, except for the framed painting on the wall. Written in red streaks next to the painting, were the words, 'Don't stop, Keep walking.'

Allen held his hands to his head and kept attempting to pull out his hair. He was screaming, "BLACK ORDER IS GOOD! NOAHS ARE BAD!" and clawed at his face and skin.

"Now that's, a mental breakdown." Road smiled. "Good show, good show, Allen."

Normal P.O.V

Road tried to put on her best evil game face on, so Lenalee would think she didn't care. She(Road) was scared, but loved Allen, she didn't want to see him this way. "Alle~n!" Road held her face inches away from Allen, causing him to immediately back away and stop screaming. "I didn't mean for you to actually break down." she frowned, making Allen stop tearing at his skin.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

Lenalee came up from behind her, utterly shocked by what she had seen. Allen instantly backed away from them, face shocked. "Please tell me this is a dream." she pleaded to Allen.

"Whaa… oh. Yeah…. This is my dream…" he chuckled softly, hoping Lenalee didn't see his breakdown. Whenever anyone he cared about was around, Allen felt like he had no problems and relaxed. That was what happened when he saw Lenalee. Road had noticed.

"Allen!" she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't scare us like that!" Allen could notice how scared and out of breath she was.

"I'm sorry?" He smiled. "Just what you said in the hallway…" he frowned.

"He's fi~ne, Allen. Komui fixed him up."

"And how do you know that?" Allen asked, skeptical.

Road smiled and whispered in his ear, "Because I am posing as a therapist at the Black Order." she smiled.

more next week

Thanks -_-


	11. Chapter 11

Normal P.O.V

"What?!" Allen asked, surprised. "How'd you get in?"

"It was ea~sy." Road rested her hands on her head and continued to move away from him.

Lenalee was wondering what secret she was missing out on. "What did Road say?"

"Road- " Allen began, but Road stopped him.

"I WAS KIDDING! TAKE A JOO~KE!" She yelled playfully.

Lenalee hesitated. "Will you be coming home?" she asked.

Allen frowned. "I am always an exorcist." he smiled. "Always."

A beautiful field appeared then. "Road." Allen asked. "Are you changing the theme of my nightmare?" when he looked at Lenalee's sad face he changed his wording. "I mean, my dream?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Allen, I can only change powerless people's dream themes. Take Lenalee for an example." Road laughed.

Lenalee glared at her snarky comment, then waked through the fields. "Allen." she smiled. "This field is beautiful!"

To Road's displease, Allen smiled back.

They walked through the green, luscious fields of… stuff. Lenalee held Allen's right hand and Road wrapped her arms around his side, saddened, when she remembered that his innocence had shattered only days before. **I forgot about that and just now remembered. Allen doesn't have a left arm. **

_Lenalee hasn't noticed yet… _Road thought. Then smiled. _How will she react? _"Al~len!" she frowned. How's your left arm? Is it ok?" she asked, suddenly realizing how saddened by this she was.

Lenalee was confused. _Allen's arm? What happened to his arm? _She let go to his hand, and circle to his other side. Road was satisfied when she heard Lenalee gasp.

"Allen! Your arm! What happened!" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing much." Allen smiled, but Road could see that it was very hard for him to smile at that moment.

"But`" Lenalee started. But Allen disappeared and the world turned white.

"What just happened?!" Lenalee freaked.

"Allen woke up." Road put simply. "But who woke him?" she whispered to herself. "Let's go." Road grabbed Lenalee's arm and she flinched.

"Sorry." Lenalee frowned. And they continued to leave the dream world.

XxX

Allen slowly got up from his bed, the broken glass digging into his feet. A small bemused smile spread on his lips as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Allen?" Road asked, walking up to him in the hallway.

"Road." Allen nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh come on." Road pouted. "I just wanted to hug you~!" she whispered and hugged the crap out of Allen.

After what seemed like minutes, and chocking, Road pulled away. "Is something wrong Allen?" she asked. "You didn't pull away."

He seemed to be debating on an answer, then sighed. "Just because I'm a Noah doesn't mean I accept it. I've been…. Lost in thought, Road. That's why I'm not myself. That's all….." he quickly but gently placed what seemed like a tender kiss on Road's right cheek.

She blushed and held her hand up to her cheek. "I'm going to get some water from the kitchen. Want to come?" she asked.

"No thank you." he replied. "I'm going to clean up the broken vase and go to bed." he smiled.

"Ok." Road smiled. As he disappeared from sight, she sighed in relief. "Even my ears are red…" she chuckled, embarrassed.

She was too flustered to notice that the man who kissed her was not Allen.

XxX

Allen quickly and silently made his way out of the ark. He stayed so invisible, in fact, that if Tiki hadn't passed Allen's open door when he did, no one would've known Allen had gone missing until morning. **Beside's Road, but shhhhhhh…. Tiki didn't know that….yet.**

Tiki followed Allen as he slithered out of the ark. Tiki slowly wondered why Road hadn't noticed the ark had been opened, as she controlled the doors, but quickly dismissed it.

Allen slowly came to a halt. Tiki cursed as he was only hiding a few feet away from him. A smile tugged across the boy's face as he continued to walk forward.

_He knows I'm here. _Tiki thought. _But why isn't he doing anything. He should be attacking me. Or….._Tiki became lost in his thoughts.

A hand movement caught his eye, especially since it was locked on his arm.

The face of the person was cloaked in darkness. And Tiki could barely make out the man's features.

Tiki's became very scared. _This man's era, it's deadly! I could die! I need to grab the weasel_(Allen)_ and run! _Tiki looked toward where Allen had been but stopped when he saw part of the man's face. "Neah…..?" his voice shook.


	12. Chapter 12

Tiki's P.O.V

Neah smiled.

"Why are you here?" my features darkened.

"Have you seen my dearest nephew?" he asked.

"No. and you should be dead!"

"I am." Neah smiled. "So wake up." he insisted.

"What are you talking about." I asked.

His features darkened even more than mine. "Wake up, dumbass." he stuck out his tongue.

Enraged, I swung at him, but he fizzled out of existence. "Damn it.." all I heard was the echo of laughter

I woke up in my bed. I got up and checked Allen's room, the door was closed, and Road was asleep.

XxX

Normal P.O.V

Lenalee woke up and ran to Kanda's room. "KANDA!" she yelled. A blade whizzed over her head, followed by a grouchy 'what'. Lavi heard the noise and entered the room.

"What'sgoinon?" he slurred. She told them everything. Just as she finished, the sirens alerted the order.

"A Noah has snuck into the order ." They heard a voice laugh on the loudspeaker.

"Neah…" Kanda frowned.

They heard a giant crash as the walls were destroyed.

"Oh?" they heard Neah on the loudspeaker. "It seems I brought guests."

Another voice entered the speaker. "There are over two-hundred level four Akuma attacking the order!"

Panic raged inside the order.

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**Guys…. I NEED HELP.**

**I'm trying to make these chapters realistic to the book, but how do the exorcists fight off two-hundred level four Akuma? They'd all die!….OH SHIIITTT! I CAME UP WITH AN ANSWER! I am continuing this 'short' chapter!**

**Intermission!(Le poker)**

Everyone retreated to Hevlaska. The exorcists had just closed the doors as they realized they had an uninvited guest. Allen was opening an arc gate.

Lenalee smiled at him, while Lavi stood in front of her. "Are you helping us?" he questioned.

"Or them?" Kanda finished, pointing to the Akuma that pound behind the door.

"No." Allen shook his head. "I'm an exorcist."

"What if he's Neah!" someone yelled from the crowd.

Allen stared into the crowd, determined. "I have always been an exorcist. Why would I stop now?"

"He's correct." a voice echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to turn to but another intruder. Neah stood there, smiling. "Yes, yes. I'm here, and not in Allen's body." he looked around at the shocked faces. "Wow, the silence is fleeting, you know."

At once, people broke out in hate, but one again ceased as the barrier broke, and Akuma poured into the lab.

**Sorry for the short chapter. And I wrote this quickly, so it might not make sense, if it doesn't I'll rewrite it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Normal P.O.V

At once, Neah attacked the excorsists, and they had to fight him AND the Akuma that were flying everywhere. Allen was still next to the arc gate, keeping it open. He tried to shoot Akuma, but his eye started bleeding too much. **Do you know why it bleeds? **He started to throw up, the gate closed up, "Damnit." Allen whispered, trying, once again, to open it. He noticed, his skin was still white, _Thank goodness. _He stumbled as an Akuma rammed into him, not daring to shoot him down.

Allen once again started vomiting. "Shit." He whimpered to himself. His eye was being very obnoxious at the moment. He stumbled, but felt someone hold him up.

"Open the gate." Road smiled.

Allen smiled back. "Yes." he opened the gate once again. No one seemed to notice the presence of the Noah, and flooded into the gate, jumping simultaneously.

"Where are you sending them?" Road asked.

"A safe place." Allen smiled warmly, remembering his life with the exorcists, his friends.

"Who do you choose?" Road asked, fidgeting, but not showing it.

"I will be an excorsist, but I will also be a Noah. For that may be my path chosen for me. one that I cannot change." Allen frowned, not clearly answering the question.

"How are you gunna do that?"

**I wrote a lot more after that but I don't think it would ACCTUALLY be D Gray Man AT ALL. just a fanfic, so I won't add it.**

**SO HELP ME! AND PLEASE DON'T GIVE IDEA'S THAT YOU WANT, ONLY D GRAY MAN IDEA'S THAT YOU THINK MIGHT ACCTUALLY HAPPEN!**

**SORRY. I have a lot of work to do and have NO time to write. But I will try! Be safe everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back in business! I got help from my big sis! I just got info on the past. And I know what to do!**

Road's P.O.V

Allen turned around. _Does he not know what to do? _I asked myself slowly.

"Allen!" I smiled. "You'll figure it out!" I placed a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled back, not as warmly though. "I will."

"I can't go with you." I sighed. "But, here." I handed him one of my little candles. "Be safe."

He smiled more. "I will. Don't make the Earl mad."

"Oh I won't!" I laughed, striking a pose.

He opened another ark gate and left. I opened one of my doors and went to the Earl. He was knitting, but he was unhappy, and, without turning around, he mopped. "I can't remember."

"Hm?" I asked.

"The past, I can't seem to remember anything after first finding the 14th . All the moments with them in it… I can't remember."

"Them?" I paused. The Earl trusted me with info he wouldn't dare share with the others.

"Neah…" The Earl spat out. "Mana.." he hesitated. "And… someone else. I know there was someone else!"

"What?" I hesitated. "You mean there was someone else with them?"

"YES." the Earl was unhappy and laid out the scarf he was knitting. It had three faces on it. I recognized Mana and Neah. But the third one had dirty, brown hair. He was about the same age as Neah and Mana.

"Can I wear it?" I asked, and smiled at the details, the Earl had a way of making anything beautiful. I wrapped the warm scarf around my neck. I could smell the Earl's scent all over it. It was peaceful, calming. I wrapped my arms over the confused and frustrated Earl and he hugged me back. "It'll be ok. We will find the human that helped Neah and Mana." I soothed. But in the corner of my eye, in the mirror, a grey eye stared back at me. It was the eye of the unknown man on my scarf. "What should we call him?"

"X."

"So Neah, Mana, and X."

"Correct." The Earl let go of me and stared into my eyes. "Try to dig up info."

I nodded and left the room.

XxX

Allen's P.O.V

I thought about Neah, and Mana. And on how Neah confused me on when I told Mana my name was Neah. He was joking, right? I needed info. So I went to the smartest person I knew.

I walked down the alley. "Sorry to ask you to come." I said.

Bookman walked out of the shadows. "What do you need?"

"Info."

"On what?"

"On the Noah, on Neah." I frowned.

"From all the way back to as far as I can remember….. Neah and his brother, Mana, were born."

"And did they ever meet someone? Another man, perhaps? A woman?" I asked. I needed info.

"No… Yes… I can't remember."

"As far as I can tell." I laughed, rubbing the back of my head. "No one can remember if they had someone with them or not."

Bookman hesitated. "Do you continue… to kill Akuma?"

"…Yes. I do." which was true. I had killed two Akuma on the way to see him.

"To tell the complete truth. Everyone is confused about if you are good or bad."

"I am…. Just confused."

"To state opinion, I believe that one cannot be good nor bad. As they must have done some of both in their time. We base good and bad off of the majority vote. If you do more bad than good, your evil. Some with good."

"I… feel like it was my fault… with Neah."

"How?"

"Since we can't remember what happened…." hesitation. "I have lived a normal exorcist life, right?"

"More or less."

"Wrong. All that things I can remember are too good to be true. When I met Mana, I felt like I could trust him from the moment I saw him. Like I had a connection with him. I didn't trust him, but in time, I did."

I slowly remembered the day I met Mana. 'He was a circus clown, our eyes met and he called me out of the crowd to help perform a trick. It was fun.' One** ' is memory, two " is speech.** I smiled, that was a good memory.

"Is that all?" Bookman asked.

"If you find out anything, please, tell me."

"Well I know something." a voice called out.

Bookman froze. "Noah."

"Good afternoon." Road smiled. "Anyway, I heard from Millennie that there indeed was a man with Neah and Mana."

"Hmm?" I asked silently.

"Yes, we call him X. we don't have anything on him but his appearance." she held up her scarf. The brown hair and silver eyes stared back at me.

"_Mana! Neah!" I(Allen) sang. "How are you guys?"_

"_We've been running." Neah smiled at his brother. "How about you?"_

"_You know.." I blushed. "I got a date… to the festival."_

"_What?!" Mana smiled, Neah was bemused._

"_Can you guys stay long?" I asked, pushing us away from lingering eyes._

"_Not long, just saying hi." Mana frowned._

"_Oh." I gave them both hugs. "Just remember I have a safe home for you both to stay when you need it!"_

"_Thanks." Mana smiled, so did Neah._

"_We'll see you around, Allen." he(Neah) smiled, and pat me on the back. "You've grown, at least 20 now._

"_Yeah." I smiled, putting on my white gloves, I walked away from them, giving them a wave. "See you two soon." I smiled sadly._

_I walked past the windows and saw my complexion. My brown hair in a small pony tail, and clean clothes. My eyes were a shiny silver. I hoped to see Neah and Mana soon._

I gasped as I came back to reality. Bookman and Road gave me a look. I regained my composure, "Sorry." I furrowed my eyebrows, remembering what I just flashbacked to.

"Well, just trying to even the scores." Road looked back to Bookman, a smug look on her face. She opened a door, and left, not before giving me a worried glance.

"Goodbye, I'll see you soon." I smiled fakely to Bookman.

"Yes." he replied.

Normal P.O.V

Allen left the alley and down the streets, not paying attention as he walked.

Lavi came out from behind the dumpster, standing next to Bookman in the alley.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Nothing, just wait and research."

"About what?"

"Mana D. Campbell. If that doesn't work, try Mana Walker."


	15. Chapter 15

Normal P.O.V

Bookman had been researching for a while. He had looked up 'Mana D. Campbell' AND 'Mana Walker'. he couldn't find anything, the words 'This person doesn't exist', was lighting up the computer screen. He was frustrated. He had tried everything, the books, his memory, the streets, he even looked on the thing called the 'internet'. His troublesome apprentice tried to look in the streets again.

XxX

Lavi had been walking down the streets, not looking for people, but clues. He bumped into an elderly woman. "Er.. Excuse me." he smiled.

She smiled back. "It's fine." and continued to walk. _Wait… _He thought.

"Hey, ma'am!" he followed her. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Umm…. Have you lived here all your life?"

"Why yes I have."

"May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." she smiled sweetly, and they stepped out of the crowd.

Lavi took out the detailed drawing of the X.

Road had had a picture of X on her scarf, along with Mana, and Neah, Lavi could draw, so he sketched him(X). he looked detailed, and you could tell who he was, but he wasn't colored in.

He handed it to her. "Oh?" She asked.

"Have you seen this man?" he held up the poster.

"It's Allen!" She laughed warmly, even though it was cold out from the nearing of Christmas.

"ALLEN!?" Lavi yelled, shocked.

"…. are you on drugs…? Because I'm not into that, sorry." she started to back away. But Lavi had a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Can you tell me about him?" Lavi asked, surprised she actually knew something. He'd brag to Old Panda about him finding something in a while. First, he needed info.

XxX

She had led Lavi to her home, he was leaning against the doorframe, listening intently.

"Actually, about an hour ago, a man had asked me about Allen." She started.

"Who?" Lavi questioned.

"He wouldn't say, but I told him as much as I will tell you. I don't know much about Allen." She lied.

"Mhm." Lavi didn't notice the lie, he was focused on his name, Allen.

"By the way.." She asked. "What's your name, what are you?"

"I'm Lavi, I'm an excorsist."

"Oh." She actually knew exactly who he was. And she was going to make up everything, like she'd planned.

She relaxed in her chair. "He always visited me. He'd bring me cookies and tell me the funniest of jokes." she chuckled to herself. "He would be only in his higher sixties now."

"Do you know if he had friends?"

"Friends? Oh, of course. Allen had lots of friends. He was never like the rest, so closed off but so open…"

"How did you know him?"

"Well." she sighed. "I am only seventy." and continued. "He asked me out. When we met up, his silver eye's were shining." she sighed again. "His brown hair was in a cute ponytail. I miss him. Are you looking for him?"

"You could say that." Lavi smiled.

"Is he ok? Can I see him?"

"I don't know where he is, we met his two friends, and they said he had been missing for a while."

"I thought they were dead?"

"Oh… yeah, they are.."

"Are you sure your not a pot head?" she asked again.

XxX

Allen started having flashbacks. They gave him headaches and made him dizzy. He didn't like them. But the flashbacks were giving him more info then reality has…

Allen's P.O.V

My head was hurting again, I leaned on one of the lamp poles. I was on the snowy streets, wanting something cool to rest my head on. "She's late." I noticed as I looked at the clocktower

Normal P.O.V

Just then, an old woman in her seventies appeared, she saw him and they smiled at each other. He walked up to her and hugged her. "Hello."

"How are ya, Allen?" she smiled.

"Good."

"I know when you lie, I've been with you even before Cross was." she frowned. "Now come on in, it's cold." They walked into her house. A man greeted them. "ALLEN!" he gave Allen a big bear hug.

"it's good to see you too." Allen laughed.

"I am almost done preparing tea, would you like some?" He asked.

"I'm not here for help." Allen started. "I just wanted to ask a question. I won't be long, thank you, though."

"What is it?" She smiled, she was glad to see Allen.

"Who's Allen?"

Silence.  
"Can you be more specific?"

"A man Neah and Mana hung out with."

"How'd you aquire this info?"

"Through…" Allen hesitated.

"Through what?"

"…"

"What is it, boy?" she whacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Allen rubbed the back of his head.

"Hurry up, or I won't tell you anything." she said.

"You were always stubborn." he smiled.

"Who do you think you got that trait from?"

"Cross."

"No, now tell me."

"I've been having… some kind of flashbacks.

"Oh?"

"Yes." He looked up. "Do you know anything?"

She said nothing at first.

Allen gave her time, and finally accepted the tea. And quite a few crumpets.

"Still got a huge appatite, huh Allen." The man laughed warmly.

"Allen was a young man, he hung out with Mana and Neah yes."

Allen's eye's snapped to hers.

"Unfortunately…. The Earl found out that Allen had known Mana and Neah. He killed him, as he had no use to him. He wouldn't give their location away."

"Hmmmm.."

"Well…. I actually went out with him for a while."

Allen chuckled. "Really? How'd that go?" He found he actually missed his family.

"When we met up, his silver eye's were shining. And his brown hair was in a cute ponytail."

Allen frowned. "I knew it." he whispered, and stood. **The aura changed so suddenly.**

"Oh, leaving already?" The man asked.

"Yeah, sorry."

"When will you be back." the old woman studied him.

"I don't know if I will."

"Allen!" she scolded.

"I can't depend on anyone." He looked into her eyes. "Not you, nor the order. I can't get everyone involved."

"Allen.." The man stood and patted his back. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks." Allen smiled warmly, it's been a while since he had felt so at home.

"Now you be safe." She said.

"If I'm not, you'll kill me yourself."

"Dang right I will."

Allen walked out of the place he called home. "Goodbye." he whispered, and disappeared forever.

The end!

JUST KIDDING!

More later on!


End file.
